Wish You Were Here
by jes004
Summary: Irina is on assignment in the South American rainforest. Jack is sent on an assignment in La Paz, Bolivia. It's Christmas and neither parent is home with Sydney. AU Complete.
1. Part 1

**Title:** Wish You Were Here

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. This story was written purely for my own personal amusement and the pleasure I have in trying to incorporate the challenge elements into the fic.

This story is most definitely AU and written for the SD-1 December challenge.

Elements:

1 - A kiss under the mistletoe

2 - falling snow

3 - A special gift

4 - A chocolate Santa Claus

5 - A quote "The truth is rarely pure and never simple" - By Oscar Wilde

_**December 1986**_

**_South American Rainforest_**

The heat was oppressive. Irina swiped vainly at the droplets of sweat bathing her face. Insects hovered around her, but the repellant managed to keep most at bay. Only two more days, she told herself. Two more days and she would be out of the hellhole she'd called home for the last three months.

She picked up the binoculars and surveyed the land below her. A rough wooden cabin lay almost hidden behind the large jungle foliage. Earlier in the week it had been a bevy of activity, with a half dozen men unloading heavy crates from more than a dozen pack animals. Now, though, the cabin was still, a lone guard keeping watch.

There had really been no need for her to check the contents of the crates. Her employers had been expecting this delivery for some time. Her job was merely to verify its arrival. Still, knowledge was power. It had been simple enough to lure the guard away long enough to doctor his coffee. Thirty minutes later, he was sound asleep and she was free to snoop. And after all, she had a little experience in the art of snooping, she thought wryly.

Most of the items were run of the mill weaponry. But one crate had taken her by surprise. Inside were assorted soft toy dogs. She pulled one out and studied it. The stitching looked intact. A gentle squeeze told her that nothing was hidden inside. She started to put the dog back, then changed her mind. Working quickly, she closed the crates, removing all evidence of her visit. Once back in her tent, she made the call to her contact. She hadn't been pleased when he ordered her to stay until the exchange was made.

It was two days before Christmas and she wanted to be in Moscow getting drunk and drowning out the memories, not sober and alone in a hot jungle. She picked up the plush dog and placed it next to her pillow. "I guess it's going to be just you and me for Christmas. I suppose that's better than just me."

_**Bristow Residence**_

Sydney rubbed at the frosted glass obscuring her view of the front driveway. She watched anxiously as each car neared the entrance and sighed unhappily as they quickly passed by.

"Sydney, come to the table and eat your dinner right now."

"But Mrs. Jones…"

"Don't 'but' me, young lady. Your father told you he couldn't promise when he would be back. Standing with your nose in the window isn't going to bring him home any sooner."

Reluctantly, Sydney did as she was told. "He promised…"

"No, dear, he didn't. He said he would try." Mrs. Jones cut her off, coldly. "You should know by now that he can't always be here. He has an important job, one which, may I remind you, sees to it that you get to attend one of the finest private schools in Los Angeles. Let's not forget all those pretty clothes you wear. Stop whining and be thankful your father can afford to give you all these things. Now, eat before your dinner gets cold."

Sydney toyed with the mashed potatoes. "I'm not very hungry, Mrs. Jones."

"You will finish your dinner, young lady. I'll not have you telling your father I sent you to bed without dinner."

"Yes, Mrs. Jones," Sydney said, acknowledging her defeat. When she took her last bite, she asked to be excused.

She went to her room and slammed the door shut, allowing herself the one victory. Mrs. Jones would make her pay for it in the morning, but tonight she didn't care. She was in her sanctuary. Her father had made it clear to Mrs. Jones before she was hired that she was not to enter Sydney's room without an invitation. The room itself was not the most inviting. Another time and place, she might have worked on making the room more appealing. The walls were painted in a delicate shade of pink, a color she always loathed. She would have painted it the very next day, but her father had chosen the color.

They had moved to this house shortly after her tenth birthday, not long after her dad started working for that airplane company. Her father joked that it was her birthday present. From the moment she walked in the front door, she knew she hated the house. It was cold and uninviting, with none of the homey touches that made a house a home. Her mother would have hated the house, too.

The worst part of it all was her dad's new job. He made a lot more money, but it kept him away most of the time. The only good thing about the move was that her beloved nanny had moved with them. Then her nanny got really sick and now she had Mrs. Jones. She had tried to tell her father about Mrs. Jones, but he was always too busy.

"Mrs. Jones came with excellent references, Sydney," he would tell her. "You need to give her a chance." Sydney snorted. Mrs. Jones had been with them for over a year and she still hated her.

She sighed unhappily. There were just two more days until Christmas. He'd missed last Christmas because he had a business deal to close. What kind of people closed business deals at Christmas?

She picked up the book from her nightstand. She was too old for these books, she knew, but her father had read them to her every year right before Christmas. Except last year. She threw the book on the floor. "Stupid book. It's just a stupid baby story, anyway."

Sydney went to her door and cracked it open. The hallway was quiet except for the sound of Mrs. Jones snores. The old woman must have decided to go to bed early. Nervously, she slipped out of her room and crept down the stairs to the living room. Mrs. Jones had forgotten to turn out the tree lights. Sydney sat on the couch and stared at the twinkling lights.

"Starlight, star bright …" Sydney giggled. Then an idea formed. She might be too old for the books, but surely she wasn't too old for wishing? She rubbed a spot clean on the frosted pane. Crossing her fingers, she stared intently at the lone star in the night sky. "I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight."

**_South American Rainforest_**

Irina lay in her tent, glad for the mesh doors that kept the bugs away. She longed for a bottle of Vodka. And maybe some chocolate. She hadn't had chocolate in ... no, she didn't want to think about chocolate. There were too many memories and she wanted, needed, to forget.

_Christmas 1974_

_"Look, Jack, it's snowing!" Laura stood at the door of their Bethesda townhouse, watching the large flakes. "Let's go out and make a snowman."_

_"It's freezing outside. The doctor told you to take it easy, remember." Jack gently closed the door and led her to the living room. A fire cackled in the fireplace, emitting no heat, but gave a pleasant glow to the room. "I'm sure that catching a cold is not on his list of things that are good for you."_

_"You're being over protective, darling. I grew up in Iowa. This snow is nothing.."_

_Jack laughed, the deep kind that showed in his eyes. "Yes, I know and you walked five miles to school every day."_

_She looked up at him puzzled. "No, I took the bus."_

_"Laura, it's a joke. You know how your parents always tell you how much harder they had it."_

_"Oh, how stupid of me." Irina was always amazed at how easily Jack accepted her faux pas, but could so easily zero in when someone else was being less than honest._

_"It's okay, sweetheart. Your parents probably did walk five miles in the snow to go to school."_

_Deciding it was a good time for a distraction, she pointed to the mistletoe above the doorframe. "I think you've overlooked something, darling."_

_"I have? I'm pretty sure I've told you how much I love you."_

_"Yes, but haven't you always said actions speak louder than words? I'm beginning to think you don't want me anymore, now that I'm as big as a house."_

_"Don't want you anymore?" Jack looked at her, incredulous. "Laura, you are the most beautiful woman in the world."_

_"But Jack, I'm five months pregnant and I feel like a cow."_

_"A very beautiful cow."_

_She laughed and then swatted at him. "You have such a way with words."_

_"Laura, we are having a baby. I can't think of any better gift in the world."_

_"Not even a chocolate Santa Claus?"_

_"A chocolate Santa?"_

_"I've spoiled the surprise. That's what I was getting you for Christmas. But if you prefer having a baby instead…"_

_He laughed. "I prefer having you instead…"_

_"Instead of the baby?"_

_"Instead of the candy." Jack pulled her under the mistletoe and kissed her softly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Laura. I will love you forever and a day." Laying a hand on her belly, he continued, "no matter how fat you get."_

_"Just for that, no chocolate Santa for you. It's coal and switches for your stocking tonight."_

_Jack grinned. "Hmmm. Now there's a gift with interesting possibilities."_

_Laura pulled him tightly against her. "Jack?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I just wanted you to know… I love you. Forever and a day. No matter how fat you get."_

**_La Paz_**

A sense of foreboding filled Jack from the moment he entered the room. The meet had been set up by Arvin Sloane only days before. His instructions were simple. He would deliver a substantial amount of cash as the upfront payment for a shipment of arms to be delivered to a sister company in Southeast Asia and leave. But Jack never trusted simple plans and had placed the cash in a sealed account until he was sure the deal was properly secured. The meeting started well, but things turned ugly when he'd asked to see the cargo before releasing the funds.

Several hours later, he woke on the back of a mule somewhere deep in a South American jungle.

"Ah, Mr. Bristow, you are awake. I hope you enjoyed your rest?"

Jack remained silent, not wanting to betray any advantage to his captors.

"You asked to see the shipment? Well, soon you shall see it. Then you will make your call to release the money."

"Or what?"

"Or you will die here. Perhaps in a few years someone will discover you body. Or not."

"And if I turn over the money?"

"We will release you and allow you to find your way back to civilization."

"How do I know you will keep your word."

"The beauty of it is that you won't. I guess you'll just have to trust me."

Jack looked at his captor and knew the only thing keeping him alive was the code to the bank account where he'd deposited the money for the arms deal.

"So, I take that as a no? Perhaps a few of my men will convince you otherwise." He nodded to one of the men. "Take him over by that tree and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Irina awoke from her fitful doze to the sound of elephants trampling through the jungle. Elephants? She sat up and focused her attention to locating the noise. She sighed wearily, as she noted the direction of the sounds. Her small attempt at getting rest would have to wait. The owners of cabin had returned a day early.

With quiet efficiency, she slipped into her lookout post and turned the binoculars on the cabin. Two men were standing at the cabin door talking to someone inside. A third led a pack mule to the center of the tiny compound and unloaded the body that had been strapped on its back. One of the men must have tried to mutiny, she surmised. Bored, she decided to head to her tent and send in a report.

Just as she turned to leave, a loud groan stopped her. Training the binoculars on the body, she realized the man was not dead, as she had first assumed.

"Tie him to a tree, Joe." The man who appeared to be in charge had exited the cabin. With purposeful strides, he moved toward the prisoner and gave the body a hard kick with his boot. Another heavy groan.

"I'm gonna need help, boss. He ain't no small bag of potatoes."

The man was large, Irina noted, reminding her somewhat of Jack. She laughed to herself. She had been in the jungle too long. Jack was several thousand miles away, preparing to go home and have dinner with their daughter. Later, he would read her bedtime stories about Santa just like he always did the week before Christmas..

Two men were ordered to help and after a lot of tugging and pulling, they finally tied the prisoner to the tree. Irina zoomed in on the man hanging limply against the rope.

She bit back a gasp. Jack. "Breathe, Irina," she admonished herself. "You've been in the jungle a while, remember. You're hallucinating, old girl." Taking a deep breath to steady her hands, she focused once more on the prisoner. He stirred slightly, lifting his head enough for her to see him clearly. The man was battered and bruised, his face swollen where a fist had made contact on his jaw, but he was most definitely her Jack.

Irina folded the tent neatly into a roll. The remainder of her supplies were already stashed into the larger of her two backpacks. Getting Jack away from the encampment wouldn't be easy and she wasn't sure how badly he was injured. She had worked out a plan, but the timing for it to work had to be perfect.

She picked up the radio and called her supervisor. "This is Camp to Base."

"Good afternoon, Camp. How was the fishing?"

Krieger was on the other end. Good. "The fishing was successful, but when I returned to camp, I discovered activity at the cabin. I'm going to investigate now."

"Negative, Camp. We don't want to expose your presence. Pick up has been moved to twenty hundred hours. You are instructed to head to the rendezvous site immediately."

"Roger, Base." Irina clicked off the radio. "Dmn it." She had less than twenty-four hours to save her husband and make her employers believe she wasn't involved in the rescue. Impossible. Maybe.

Creeping down to the encampment, Irina found a spot with a clear view and set her plan in motion. The first explosion triggered a rockslide, sending boulders into the side of cabin. Another explosion sent a new round of rocks. As the men ran to save their cargo, Irina slipped behind Jack and untied the ropes. Cutting them would have been faster and easier, but that would indicate a second person and Irina needed it to look like he escaped on his own.

She felt, rather than saw, Jack's body stiffen with shock as she whispered into his ear. For a moment, she thought he would ignore her, but he nodded and followed her instructions. While he climbed through the foliage, Irina doubled back and removed the evidence of her handiwork. Rockslides were not unusual in this area and were most often triggered by small animals. This one would appear no different.

She heard the shouts as the men discovered Jack's escape and quickly made her way to her own encampment. If Jack had followed her instructions, he should be in the cave by now. Throwing her pack onto her shoulders, she quietly made her way to her husband.


	2. Part 2

**_A/N - Thanks for the reviews. They are much appreciated. There are a total of foursections in this story. _**

****

**_South American Rain Forest_**

"It's going to rain."

"I was hoping you would come up with something a little more original."

"Like?"

"I don't know. 'What's it like to come back from the dead?' Something like that."

"You'll have to pardon me. I'm a little rusty on the proper etiquette when talking to one's dead wife."

"Jack…"

"What's your real name?" he cut her off harshly. "You will understand, I'm sure, that I'd rather not call you Laura."

Irina swallowed. "Irina. My name is Irina Derevko."

"So, Irina, the river didn't kill you after all. When I get home, I'll make sure they fix your marker."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"The one on your gravestone."

"Jack, I know you are angry. You have a right to be angry." She brushed her hair back from her face. "I lied to you for ten years. But not everything was a lie."

"Don't tell me? I overwhelmed you with my charm and brilliance and you fell head over heals in love with me." He attempted to stand, but his legs were too weak. She moved to help him, but he brushed her off. "How gullible do you think I am?"

"I don't think you are gullible at all. And I do find you charming and brilliant. Not to mention handsome." Unzipping her backpack, she searched for the ointment container she'd thrown in earlier. Finding it, she opened and spooned a small amount on her index finger. "I need to put salve on those cuts, Jack. You don't want them to get infected."

He started to object and then realized he was being foolish. Irina breathed a small sigh of relief. She decided to push the issue a little harder. "You suspected something was wrong long before my extraction. I knew it and you knew it. But you chose to ignore the evidence. Somewhere inside, you knew I was telling you the truth about my love for you."

"The truth? What do you know about truth?"

"I know about our truth, Jack. I remember reading a quote by Oscar Wilde and thought it fit us perfectly." She sat next to him, pulling his hands into hers. "He said 'The truth is rarely pure and never simple'. I can't give you back yesterday, Jack, and nothing will ever change the fact that our relationship started with a lie. But it doesn't have to end that way." A loud crash of thunder punctuated the words, followed by the swift falling rain. "We need to go deeper into the cave. This area is going to flood in a few minutes."

Jack nodded and allowed her to help him up. Irina watched worriedly as he shuffled toward the smaller opening.

"Quit worrying. My legs are stiff from being tied to the mule for several hours. I've had worse injuries. I'll be fine."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Hope flared in Irina's heart. She knew him well enough to know an olive branch when she heard one. They found a small ledge in one of the smaller caverns and wedged the tent on the ground between the rock and the wall. Irina helped Jack get settled before lying down next to him. "The rain will cover our tracks, but I don't think they will bother looking too hard for you. You're injured and alone as far as they know. Once the helicopter loads the crates, you will be of little importance to them."

"They need the code for the bank to get the money."

"Sloane will see to it that they get paid. They work for him." She took a deep breath. "As do I."

"Arvin Sloane knows you are alive?"

"He's always known, Jack. He tracked me down a couple months ago and offered me this job. One of his inducements was current photographs of you and Sydney. He told me he would arrange a way for me to see you."

"What a mess." He pulled her hand into his. "I work for Sloane, too."

"I know. I heard the men talking. He set you up, Jack. He knows you, knows how you operate. Sloane wanted you out of the way for Christmas. I'm not sure why, but it has something to do with Sydney." She gripped his hand. "Jack, I'm scared for her."

"I've been worried about her, too. He keeps making sly innuendos about my parenting skills and he's always offering to take care of her. For Emily, he says, but there's always something else there."

"You need to get away from him, Jack."

"I know. I've already made plans." He rolled to his side, using his arm as a pillow. "We need to get some rest, Irina. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Jack …I didn't have to rescue you."

"I know."

"Jack?"

"Are you going to talk all night?"

"I could have left you there to die. No one would have been the wiser."

"I was working on my escape plan."

"While you were passed out?"

"I do my best thinking that way."

Irina chuckled. "Of course you do." She sobered. "I love you. That's why I saved you."

"Laura, please. I need a little time. And sleep. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

She started to correct him, but felt his body relax into sleep. Irina smiled as his arm unconsciously moved over her and pulled her close, a gentle snore breaking the silence. She was glad some things never changed.


	3. Part 3

**_Bristow Residence_**

"Sydney Ann Bristow."

Sydney woke with a start. She knew she was in trouble the minute she saw Mrs. Jones face glaring at her.

"What have I told you about sneaking out of your room at night?"

"But Mrs. Jones, I was only…"

"I was only. I was only. That's all you ever have to say for yourself. Well, you can only stay in your room until lunchtime. Then we'll see if you have behaved well enough to come out for the rest of the day."

"I was only in the living room."

"Don't give me your lip, young lady. Now go."

Sydney wanted to stand her ground, but she knew from experience that disobedience wasn't an option. Slowly she walked up the stairs. "Please, please, let my wish be true."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Jones."

**_South American Rainforest_**

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't fuss."

"Maybe we shouldn't have…" Jack raised his eyebrows. Irina laughed. "You're right. Nothing was going to stop me."

"Us." He pulled her close, his lips lightly touching her brow. "Nothing was going to stop us."

"What do we do now, Jack?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On you." Jack got up and began picking up several items Irina had pulled from her backpack the evening before. "When I get back, I'm taking Sydney and we are going to disappear. I just need to know if you want to disappear with us."

"What about Sloane?"

"He's not invited."

"Be serious, Jack. He'll track us down."

Jack realized suddenly what she intended to do. "Irina, no. You can't go back there."

"He doesn't know I helped you escape."

"Arvin Sloane is not a fool. He'll know and he won't hesitate to kill you." Jack pulled Irina up from their makeshift bed and held her close. "Or use you as bait. I'm not sure what he wants with Sydney, but I do know he will use anything in his power to get her. If we are going to keep her safe, we need to do it together."

"All I need is one shot, Jack."

"He won't let you get that close with a weapon. You're not thinking rationally, sweetheart."

"I'm her mother. It's my job to protect her."

"And we will. Together."


	4. Part 4

**_Bristow Residence_**

When he finally pulled the car into his garage, Jack noted it was just after four in the morning. With luck, no one would be stirring and he could safely lead Irina up to his room. If he could wake her up, that is. Even the sound of the garage door hadn't been enough to pull her out of sleep. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmm. That was nice."

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're home."

Irina looked around at the sterile garage. There were no boxes stored in the corner. No toys of Sydney scattered about. "I hate it already."

"You haven't seen it yet."

"The garage is too clean."

"You hate a messy garage."

"I just realized they have a certain charm."

"Let me make sure the coast is clear before you go in."

Irina nodded and dropped her backpack by the garage door. "Wait, Jack. I have a gift for Sydney." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the plush dog. "I just need a moment to put it under the tree."

"A Pound Puppy?" He shook his head. "She's been collecting these for the past year. How did you know?"

"I stole it from the cargo they had stored in that cabin. I checked to make sure it didn't have anything hidden inside."

He stared at her, then started to laugh.

"Shhh, Jack. You'll wake someone up."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Never a boring moment in this family."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Jack opened the door and peeked down the hallway. No one stirred. As he walked down the hall, he noticed lights coming from the living room. His eyes quickly swept the room. Everything was quiet. Then, a sleepy murmur drew his attention to a dark corner of the room. Sydney had curled up in a rocking chair, a flimsy couch throw her only covering. Jack lifted her in his arms, careful not to wake her.

"Daddy?"

"Shhh, baby. Go back to sleep. Everything is going to be better soon. I promise."

"Is Mommy with you?"

Jack nearly dropped her.

"I wished for Mommy to be here for Christmas."

"That's a pretty big wish."

"I know. It was silly wishing for Mom…"

He kissed her and placed her gently on the bed. Irina tucked covers around her daughter and kissing her softly on the brow.

Once in the master bedroom, Jack growled at her. "What do you think you were doing? All we needed was for her to wake up and …"

"I haven't seen or touched my daughter in five years. If she woke up, then we'd just have to adjust our plans a little."

"Dmn it, Irina, …

"You know I'm right. Besides, I don't want to fight right now. I want to take a shower, with you preferably, and then I want to lie down on that lovely bed…"

"With me preferably?"

"Preferably," she said agreeably, her body tingling in anticipation of their night together. "And then I plan to eat one of these chocolate Santa's I found under the tree. Oddly enough, they were addressed to me from Sydney."

"She buys a box for you every year."

"And how does our daughter even know about my … fondness for the candy?"

"She doesn't. At least, not the whole story. That first Christmas after you…after you were gone, she opened up all your gifts. She remembered I'd had given you a box the year before and demanded to know why."

"Interesting. So what did you tell her?"

"I told her you loved them so much, you kept eating them, even when it wasn't Christmas. Pretty soon, you were getting fatter and fatter. At first, we thought it was because of the chocolate candy. Then we went to a doctor and found out we were having a baby. You had eaten so much of the candy, though; I told her I was afraid that instead of a baby we were going to have a chocolate Santa Claus. I was so relieved when we had a little girl instead; I decided to buy you the chocolates every Christmas as a reminder of the precious gift I was given. She loved the story, so ever since; she wraps a box of Santa chocolates for you and puts them under the tree."

Irina focused on the important part of the story. "You told her I was fat?"

"Big as a house."

"Jack, you know I'm going to make you pay for that remark?"

"Yes," he answered with mock meekness. "Which will it be: coal or switches?"

Laughing, she pulled him into the bathroom. "Neither. We're taking a shower…remember? And then," she said patting him on the belly, "and then, we'll talk about who is and isn't fat."

oooooooooo

Jack was measuring out pancake flour when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Jones had left only moments before. Had she forgotten something? Annoyed at the interruption, he opened the door.

"Did you forget your key?" Jack stopped. "Arvin?"

"Jack, I didn't realize you were back."

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't get home until four this morning and to tell you the truth, I was more concerned about getting home before Sydney woke up. I had planned to call later today." Jack opened the door and motioned for Sloane to enter. It wouldn't do to make the man suspicious.

"We were very concerned when you didn't make your flight home."

Sure you were, you bastard. "I was unavoidably detained."

"I can see that. Is there anything I can do? As you know, I'm pretty handy with a bottle of salve."

"Sydney took care of that earlier. I told her I was mugged, in case she mentions anything." Jack walked back to the kitchen and continued with his task. "So, was there something you needed from me?"

"When we didn't hear from you, Emily and I were a little concerned about Sydney being alone for Christmas. Emily thought it would be a good idea to bring her to our house. You know how much Emily loves children."

"Thank Emily for her thoughtfulness for me, but as you can see, I am indeed home."

"Dad, I'm ready to open my presents now. Oh." Sydney stopped short when she saw her father had company.

"Hello, Sydney. I've heard a lot about you."

"Sydney, I'd like you to meet my boss, Arvin Sloane. He just came by to wish us a Merry Christmas."

Sydney dutifully shook his hand. "I'll wait in the living room."

"She's a wonderful child, Jack. I'm glad your earlier neglect hasn't marred your relationship with her."

"I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere."

"I meant it in all sincerity. Well, now, I've got to go. Emily and I have tickets for a special production of the Nutcracker and I must go home to get ready." He paused, as if an idea just struck him. "I have a couple extra tickets. Perhaps you can bring Sydney? Emily would love to spend at least a little time with her."

"I appreciate the offer. Let me check with Sydney and see what she wants to do."

"Very well. Do you mind if I use your facilities while you ask her?"

"Second door on the right, just past the stairs. I'll be with Sydney when you're done."

Jack found his daughter sitting by the tree, surrounded by packages. He smiled as he watched her shake every gift in an effort to guess the contents of each package.

He hadn't been fooled by Arvin's bathroom ploy. It was such an unimaginative excuse; he was surprised the man had used it. He wasn't worried that Sloane would find evidence of Irina's presence. They had taken great care to remove anything incriminating before Jack had left the bedroom. Of course, Sloane opening the closet in the living room might prove a bit tricky.

"Dad, when are we going to open our presents?" Sydney demanded anxiously.

"After our guest leaves. We don't want to be rude."

"I wish he would hurry up and go."

A noise at the door alerted Jack to Sloane's return.

"I had no idea you had a penchant for bath's and candles, Jack."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The bathroom downstairs was a bit small and I get a little claustrophobic, so I used the one in your room instead."

"Oh, no." Sydney looked stricken. "I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot to empty the tub. And I guess I didn't remember to blow out the candles, either." She flushed and offered Sloane an embarrassed explanation. "Dad sometimes lets me use his bathtub because it's bigger than mine and I can light candles and take a bath like Mom used to."

Jack frowned at his daughter, "Sydney, you know better than to leave candles burning unattended."

"I'll go and take care of it right now."

Jack gave an exaggerated sigh. "Please. Before you burn the whole house down."

"Don't open any presents until I get back, Dad," Sydney yelled as she raced up the stairs.

"She grows more like her mother every day, Jack."

Jack ignored the jab. "Sydney said thank you for your offer, but she prefers to stay home today. Speaking of which, I know you need to be on your way. Thanks for stopping by. I'll be sure to call the office in a bit and let them know I'm back."

Jack walked Sloane to the door. "Oh, by the way Jack, I saw someone pulling out of your driveway just as I drove up. Whoever it was needs to slow down. She almost hit my car on her way out."

"That must have been Mrs. Jones, Sydney's nanny. She went to visit with her family for a few days during the holiday. I'll be sure to tell her to be more careful when she comes back." Jack wondered if Sloane was keeping a file listing all his parental inadequacies.

Sloane frowned, disapprovingly. "I do hope she doesn't drive that way with Sydney in the car."

Clever. He could see the file entry now. 'Allows daughter to ride with dangerous driver'. "According to the California Highway Patrol, she has an excellent driving record." Jack smiled benignly. "Enjoy your Christmas. I'll see you in two weeks." Jack closed the door with a satisfied grin. Game, set, match.

"Did you really tell Mrs. Jones she could go home for two weeks?" Sydney poked a fork into her pancakes. Two weeks without Mrs. Jones. And there was something different about her father. He seemed happy and relaxed. This was going to be her best Christmas ever.

"Yes, she's going to spend some time with her family." A very long time, he added to himself.

"And you are staying home?"

He nodded. "Sydney, you told me last night you wished to have your mother here for Christmas."

"You don't need to lecture me, Dad. I know she can't come back. It was just a silly wish."

"Sometimes silly things happen. What I'm going to tell you won't be easy for you to understand and there are lots of things I won't be able to tell you until you are older." Jack hadn't really thought through how he was going to explain how her mother wasn't really dead. He searched for something brilliant to say. When nothing came to mind, he decided to be as straightforward as possible. "I found out that your mother didn't die in the accident. Some people rescued her, but they took her away and she wasn't able to get back to us."

"Mom's alive." Sydney couldn't breathe. She must be dreaming. Maybe if she pinched herself? "Dad, can we go get her?"

"She's already here, she's waiting by the Christmas tree." Jack was surprised his daughter hadn't moved. "Sydney?"

"I'm afraid this is all a dream. If I don't move I won't wake up."

"It's not a dream, sweetheart. But I do think it is a miracle."

Sydney flew out of her chair and raced to the living room, Jack following behind.

"Mom?" Her mother held out her arms and Sydney threw herself in them.

_**One year later **_

"Dad, she's eating them again."

Jack shook his head ruefully. "I know, Sydney. I'm afraid this time we just might get a chocolate Santa instead of a baby."

Irina smirked. "It will serve you right if I did get pregnant again, Jack Bristow. I think you need to explain to your daughter that babies are not made simply by eating chocolate Santa's."

"But, Mom, you ate them last Christmas and then you started getting big, just like Dad said you would." Sydney watched as her mother moved her three-month-old brother to her shoulder and began gently rubbing his back. "I wouldn't mind a little sister."

Jack handed his wife another chocolate candy. "Now that Sloane is convinced we died in that airplane crash, we're safe enough." He lifted the sleeping baby from his mother's arms and laid him in the crib near the twinkling Christmas tree. "I think a little sister for Sydney and James is a great idea."

"Of course you would. You get to have all the fun. I have to do the hard part." Irina removed the foil wrapper on the Santa. "Speaking of hard parts…" Irina rolled her tongue across the candy. She smiled at Jack's immediate response. "On second thought, Sydney. Maybe babies _are_ made by eating chocolate Santa's."

Fin

A/N - Vaughn is Hot ... The decision to have Jack capitulate a tad quicker than his current personna was a deliberate choice. I decided that Jack would not be quite so bitter after five years as he was after 20+ years. Between that, his weakened state, and Irina's logic, well ...he just couldn't resist.Good catch on your part. Thanks to those who took the time to review. Your comments are read and appreciated.


End file.
